


Or Are You Pleased To Meet Me?

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV), Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asian-American Character, Canon Character of Color, Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover, Faked Suicide, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan makes a different choice and meets someone more interesting than Mycroft Holmes. Set during Elementary 2x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Are You Pleased To Meet Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts).



Joan is tempted to go with Mycroft and have sex with him. His company is nice, after all, and it's something they can have that Sherlock needn't know about (even though he'd deduce it anyway). But, she thinks, she would rather take a walk instead. She makes some excuse about wanting to walk to Picadilly Circus to see it at night (a convenient half-truth), says she'll see him later, and takes her leave.

As she exits the restaurant, Joan sees her standing across the street. Even at night, under London's streetlamps, she's hard to miss -- the short red hair, the deceptively innocent face that could lure in anyone of any gender, her angular brows.

"Joan!" she says loudly.

Joan is confused. "How do you know my name?" she asks as she makes her way across.

"We have a mutual acquaintance. All she writes to me about from prison is you and your Sherlock Holmes. Mostly, she writes about you. About how she can't solve you, how you may've beaten her but that you're nothing without _him_."

"I..." Joan knows this woman is referring to Moriarty. Joan would like to retort that she has a capable deductive mind of her own, that she had solved Moriarty without Sherlock's help, but she cannot get a word in as the other continues speaking.

"She has even sent me drawings of you. That's how I know what you look like." Changing the subject slightly, she adds, "She also writes about how much Sherlock needs her more than he needs you. Thing is, she needs him. He's her obsession."

Joan is still bewildered. "Who are you?"

The red-headed woman begins walking toward an intersection. Joan follows her. "I'm Alice," the other woman says, "and I taught Moriarty everything she knows about men, how to get them to do her bidding."

"Except she never convinced Sherlock."

"Oh, but she did!" Alice boasts. "She may not have convinced him to join her network, but she did convince him to fall for her. And hard, too. Her disappearing act..."

"Hit him very hard."

"Was an incredible way to break up with a man! Pretend to die by mimicking her strongest associate? Even I wouldn't have thought of that."

"All of 'Irene' was a shell, though."

"Yes, of course it was. She couldn't make such a move on the great Sherlock Holmes as herself, you see. Being a forgery expert he could work with for a case and pretending to be an American was a perfect cover."

Joan decides she's had enough talk about Moriarty and Sherlock, decides that Alice is a much more interesting person to spend a night with than Mycroft Holmes. "What about you, Alice? What's your story?"

"How long do you have?" Alice smiles.


End file.
